Prompts
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: A series of yyh prompts; yaoi; chapter warnings apply!
1. Life

#1: Life:Kurama centered

The very idea of losing his life had been terrifying to Kurama. The idea of judgement from the gods in spirit world sent him into the throes of anxiety. Thus, when given the choice, he gave up all worldly possessions and breathed deep, closing his eyes and embracing the darkness of death and a new life as a human...


	2. Take the Piss

#2: Take The Piss (to make fun of)-Hiei POV, maybe Kurama/Hiei

"Are you sure they aren't going to die?" I cocked my head, dodging the projectile vomit of the man who was supposed to be our leader. "Quite sure," Kurama sighed, grabbing the oaf under the arm and hauling him up, "and while they may be spiritually strong, they are still, may I say, stupid teenagers. I just hope Shizuru doesn't hunt us down for taking them back this way."

Snorting, I grabbed Yusuke, hauling him onto my back and opening the jagan, "Let another human try and tell me what to do," I huffed, "Now. Tell me what this moron's address is so I can get him gone without being taken back to jail?!"

The fox wrote down the address for me, cocking his head calmly (bastard) and inviting me over to his home. "Why?!" I asked, just as my 'probation officer' spewed a foul-smelling liquid on me. "Humans," I sneered, "are absolutely useless..."

"True," Kurama shrugged Kuwabarra up higher, "but catch them at the right mood and they'll give you a months wages. Anyway. I'll see you at home. And don't worry, I'll give you clean clothes."

God damn him and that green-eyed wink...


	3. Love and War

#4: Love and War-Yusuke/Kurama

"Kurama..." Yusuke took a deep breath, gripping the pale, clawed hands in his own, "What do you think would have happened...if you'd never met me?"

"Really," Kurama shrugged, took a deep breath that raised his shoulders and narrow chest, "I would have given my life to the Forlorn Hope, thus my soul would have been given up to an endless void of pain and suffering."

"...Seriously?" Yusuke looked...scared.

"You must remember, love," pale hands cupped his cheeks, stroked the peach fuzz of a barely forming beard, "I had committed many sins of love and hatred, during peace and war...long before you were born. You saved me."


	4. Observe

#5: Observe-Hiei/Kurama, Kurama POV (set before Yusuke gets involved)

"You love her."

I sighed, turning my head skyward, "I dont know what you're talking about."

"Of course not," Hiei sat next to me, tossing a rock over the wall and striking a pedestrian, "That's why you're always here with that pathetically contemplative look on your face."

I sighed, breathing deeply, feeling my young lungs fill, "You won't cast me out now...will you?"

"And work solely with that idiot?" he snorted, crossing his arms, "I'm cautious but not stupid. I know he will take the orb and get caught, get killed. You, however," he turned his head, looked at me with young, crimson eyes, "You are TRYING to get caught. And trying to question you is more trouble than it's worth, Yoko Kurama."

I smirked as he held his hand out, taking mine in a handshake of agreement, alliance no matter what befalls us, "I will not betray you again Hiei," I said softly, feeling the Jagan probing the sick mind of my mother, "And I will repay you someday.".

"Just don't become a human," he snorted, ruffling my red hair, "Don't make me watch you die."


	5. Mistake

#6: Mistake-Kurama/Hiei, slight S&M, Kurama POV

When I came to him, ashamed and closed mouthed, I expected his blade to slash my throat. I expected him to kill me for betraying my own kind, for betraying him. But when I met up with him with my soul bared, he did not ask me to roll over. He did not ask me to expose my veins in blood retribution. I was amused and surprised when he invited me to earn his forgiveness.

In a surprisingly canine tradition, he mounted me.

His cock against my clothes. His clawed fingers in my hair as he rutted me into the dirt, reminding me that I was no longer worth my title. Hiei became my Alpha from my own curiosity, and with his teeth in the back of my neck, I realized I had made the right decision.


	6. Voices

#7: Voices-Kurama POV-Slight Karasu/Kurama

"Oh pretty fox...it's been too long..."

I shook my head, looking at my own reflection in the window, taking notes like a normal college student. "It's okay," I whispered, highlighting, telling myself not to study mental disorders; it would only lead to further paranoia.

But I knew the symptoms of schizophrenia by heart.

*Amnesia, paranoia, memory loss, false sense of grandiose, voices-*

(Violet eyes)

He whispered, "Does that sound just like you Suichi-chan? Yoko Kurama?" (DEMON)

(Delusions)

"Wouldn't you like ro be a normal person?!"

I cried out, pushing the book off my desk, shaking my head as I tried to ignore the voice that meant nothing.

A man with black hair...


	7. Thai Food

#8-Thai Food-Kurama POV-Kurama/Hiei

"So...Kurama...I don't think that Thai place will deliver to us anymore..."

Why do you say that?" I shrugged my coat off, tucking my tie over the doorknob, "Did you forget the number?"

"No," he sighed, "I...knew the number...but not the delivery man."

Cocking my head, I looked around him at the burned Welcome mat, trying not to smile as I understood, "I am guessing you didn't recognize the new delivery man?"

"HOW did he know your human name?" Hiei pouted, fiddling with blackened chopsticks, "I didn't tell them."

"Files saved from last time we ordered," I said gently, kissing his hand, "it's a human thing. You'll figure it out soon."

He nodded, crossed the number out of the phone book, "So...italian then?"


	8. My Neighbor, Hiei

#9: My Neighbor, Hiei-Kurama and Hiei friendship

For the umpteenth time since their probation, Kurama had found Hiei dozing on his windowsill when he returned home from school. The dark tournament long gone, their probation still in place, the fox understood that his partner had no place to go...not really. Certainly he could have gone to Genkai's temple, as had been offered, but Kurama figured being so close to Yukina would be..awkward at best. Shaking his head, the kitsune covered the quiet koorime with a light blanket, pulling the curtains closed to hide him from view before curling up in his own bed. Hiei, he knew, would join him on the futon when he was ready.


	9. Top Ten

#10: Top Ten-Yusuke POV-Kurama & Yusuke, friends , gay Kurama!

"Oh come on, man, really?!" Kurama just shrugged, pushing his way past me, like he always does when he doesn't want to talk about something. But for once, I really wanted to know. I could feel the shit-eating grin on my face as I opened the magazine, flipping it before him. "Oh Kurama...from what they tell me, you were one of the best lovers in Makai, taking countless people into your bed! And you're telling me you don't find any of these prime ladies attractive?!" His eyes trailed over silicon breasts and fake tans, perfect abs and legs that went on for miles...

"Do tell me, Yusuke," I gulped as I noticed that sarcastic grin I'd seen during the tournament, his head cocked playfully, "At what point did you hear me say I had heterosexual lovers? Find me a mens workout magazine, and I will indulge you. But honestly, I have no interest in bleached, hairless anorexics. Now, if you will excuse me?"

He winked before I could even answer, vanishing into the heavy crowd of the mall.

Wait...mens workout...aww man! Was he looking at me all this time?! Well...shit, who could blame him?


	10. Thinking of You

#11: Thinking of You-Shiori Centered

The note she finally received made her cry. Not because it was from her son, but because it was Not. She bowed her head, knowing it was the final news of her dead child. Because who could predict a birth from a barren woman, all those years ago? And who could predict their death to a woman who was destined to bury her family...?


	11. Righteous

The only thing that saved Kurama was not the righteousness he put forth, but the sacrifice Yusuke Urameshi was willing to make.

And that was something Kurama was never able to repay.


	12. Book

#13: Book-Hiei & Kurama

"So," Hiei sighed, tossing his cloak onto Kurama's bed, "what stupid book are you reading this time?"

Kurama followed his comrades' eyes to the book on the desk, shrugging half heartedly, "Sybil," he muttered, gathering the filthy cloak to put in the washing machine, "it's a book about a woman with 16 personalities. I need to re-read it for my psychology class."

When Kurama left, the little hiyoukai flipped through the book, smirking, "You sure she wasn't possessed?" Hiei called out, shaking his head as a shoe flew into the bedroom.


	13. Shoes

#14: Shoes

Sighing, five year old Kurama cocked his head, looking at all the landmarks his human mother was obsessed with making.

Damn it...there was his blanket from the hospital.

First baby booties?! Really?! How the hell was he supposed to come back from that? The woman had no idea what she was dealing with!

No...she didn't. That was his problem.

Snorting within his tiny body, he pushed all the human nonsense into the white box, burying it beneath the sycamore he'd hoped to root before he was ten years old. After all, how scary could a demon be when the entire Makai knew what your butt looked like in pink pajamas?


	14. Fraidy Cat

#15: Fraidy Cat-Hiei/Kurama

"Kurama..."

"Shut up!"

"Oh my..." grin, smirk.

"I'll kill you."

"Your mother...dressed you up...as a kitten?! You were so cute!"

"Hiei, I will feed you to a flytrap!"


	15. Such A Pretty Face

#16: Such A Pretty Face-Hiei POV-Hiei/Kurama

"Fox," I sighed, "you're doing it again..." I stretched as he pulled himself away from the bathroom mirror, chewing nervously on his toothbrush. He was wearing pajamas, black; something that wouldn't show blood.

"Are you still having nightmares?" I tried to be casual, flipping through a horror novel and finding the place I'd stopped before, "Because we can ask Genkai-"

"I don't need help!" he sneered, brushing his hair roughly, tucking it into a tight ponytail, "I do not need anyone telling me what I already know. He is dead. I killed him...and he's dead..."

I gently took the brush from his fist, stroking his palms with my calloused fingertips, "but everytime you look at yourself...you see a human face...something so many wish to destroy."

He sighed, kissing my fingers, caressing the bandages, "I was once one of the most successful and feared thieves..." he hissed, biting me, tasting my blood, "and now all they see is prey to kill, a pretty face...have I become so weak, love?"

"Fox," I shook my head, smiling, "Letting them underestimate you is a new strength. Let them think you merely pretty and weak. And drain their blood as you always have. Your shell does not make you any less of a threat." I leaned in, inhaled the scent of Makai herbs and old blood.

 **I hate the ending! Ugh**


	16. Hiei Had One Job

#17: Hiei Had One Job-Hiei & Kurama

"Hiei, what were you thinking?"

"You asked me to watch the garden. And I did."

"Well then, why has it extended into 18 FEET of carnivorous plantlife?!"

"You asked me to WATCH it, not maintain them. And so I have!"

"Hiei," Kurama sighed, "You are far too literal."


	17. Mortality

#18: Mortality-Hiei POV-Kurama & Hiei, friendship

I had never really accepted Kurama's mortality. Really, all I had agreed to had been a plot, which Yusuke and the rest had deemed necessary and normal. And even then, looking at his name carved into the stone, I had no idea what to do...


	18. Compassion

#19: Compassion-Kurama POV-Yusuke and Kurama, friends

Compassion used to mean weakness. Compassion was my sisters lying next to our mother's body, condemning them both to fur traders. Compassion meant telling my partner not to do something and he did so anyway, trying my hardest to ignore my instincts as he died, blood splashing over my face.

...And compassion was pressing my hand onto the cold glass of a mirror, admitting aloud that I was ready to trade my soul. Feeling sick when a stupid boy took the responsibility, certain he could not understand what I had come to be.


	19. Tree

#20-Tree-Kurama/Kazuma

"Bury me," Kurama whispered calmly, letting go of the sharp purple blossom he'd clutched in his palm, "Bury me here, to remember me?" His shirt was soaked. So much blood...

Yusuke turned away as his best friend took those pale fingers in his own; as Kuwabarra promised to redeem his lover. "It's gonna be ok," the gentle man gasped, wiping his face, "We'll remember you..." Hiei grit his teeth, turned away.

Yusuke panted, choking on the smell of blood. "You can't die," he moaned, "Not like this...!"

"I'll remember you," Kuwabarra gently brushed sanguine bangs from Kurama's forehead, smiling, sobbing, "you know that, you dummy...!"

The kitsune coughed; blood sprayed their shirts, their faces. "I know," he nodded, smiling softly.

And then, he was very still...


	20. Sleepy

#21: Sleepy-Kuwabarra POV-Kazuma & Kurama

"Are you sure...this is alright?"

looked down at Kurama, blood coating his face from the gash in his scalp, "Positive," I linked his arm over my shoulders to lead him upstairs, "Not like Shizuru doesn't know about this stuff already...damn, you gonna be okay?" There was so much blood it made it hard to grip him. He was freaking covered.

" 'S fine," he slurred, his head rolling onto my shoulder, his shredded arm dangling useless, "Jus' need some sleep, 'kay? Sorry about..blood on the carpet...got s'me herbs that dissolve stains." He was missing two teeth. Before I could tell him to shut up and relax, he'd slid down onto the floor of my room, a pile of bloody limbs and ripped clothes.

"Dumbass," I muttered, tucking a pillow under his head, "Like I care about the carpet..." I cleaned his face, finally relaxed when I saw the wound on his arm healing itself. He just needed to sleep it off.

"...Goodnight Kurama..." I covered him with my blanket. On the floor next to him, I fell asleep too.


	21. How to Be A Messenger

**#22** **: How to Be A Messenger- Botan & Kurama, friends**

Taking several deep breaths, Botan hesitated at the home in front of her. The doors were locked, the windows tight. She would appear in the bedroom of the deceased to retrieve the soul, explain it all calmly, reassure them it would be okay. Just like every other time.

Except, no other job had been at Kurama's home. She bit her lip, knowing he wouldn't sense her, knowing his heart was broken from the loss of his beloved mother. Slowly, she slipped into the home, pausing before the body of Shiori Minamino, covered with a blue sheet.

"You're early," Kurama's voice was rough with emotion, his form curled tightly around his mother's corpse. "...I figured it would take you another hour or so..."

"It was..." Botan swallowed the unfamiliar lump in her throat, "Sir Koenma put her on top priority...we're all so grateful for what you've done for us...she deserves a quick and comfortable journey."

"And she will be happy?" the fox sighed, stroking her hair and staring at the floating form by the window, "She will be somewhere...perfect, I hope."

"The best" Botan nodded, holding her oar tightly and fighting the tears that nearly fell, "Kurama, Shiori was a kind, generous soul. Nothing she has done would condemn her to unhappiness."

"It's okay, Suichi," came a gentle voice, the shimmering soul of Shiori emerging from a dim corner, "It'll be alright...I promise you this, my son." Gently, her ghostly lips caressed his brow, "Go to sleep now, baby...it's time..." As if commanded, Kurama's head fell back against the wall, his tear-stained face expressionless. Slumped, he held his mother in his arms, dreaming of her shrouded in gentle light...


	22. The Job of Death

#23: The Job of Death-Botan & Kurama, friends, Botan POV

On the night Kurama died, he had been fully prepared. I'd found him on the windowsill, glowing white in his Yoko form, gazing upon his human body. "Interesting," he tried to smile at me, "I often wondered which form my soul would take..." Nodding, unsure of what to say, I reached out, taking his cold hand in mine, "It's okay, Kurama," I whispered, not sure if I believed it.

"I know," he sighed, "there is nothing more I can do. Although I wonder what Koenma will think, finding me dead of poison of all things..."

Looking at my friend's corpse, I noticed the small, metal bottle clutched in his hand.

"Kurama..."

"I merely wanted to die on my own terms," he hugged me briefly, placing himself gently upon my oar, "Shall we be going? I'm anxious to see how my soul weighs against the feather." I smiled softly at the legend, nodding and guiding his arm around my waist; once we reached the gates of Reikai, I wouldn't see him again... I think we both knew that...


	23. Quiet Family Life

#24: Quiet Family Life-Shiori POV-Kurama/Hiei

"Mother, I'm home!" Suichi's voice rang out melodically into the kitchen, "and Hiei has come with me!"

"...Hi mom," came the shy voice of my son's lover, "he's in one piece this time, I swear."

Smiling, I tucked the rice into the inarizushi, setting them neatly on a plate, "Oh good! Then you can stay for dinner! Wash up now!" I giggled to myself, knowing how Hiei hated to be told what to do. Suichi (Kurama...) called out an affirmative.

When they sat at the table, they sat next to eachother, myself across from them. No one had really decided it, but over the years, it had come to feel natural. My two strong sons sitting there, eating quietly and neatly, responding to my ritual questions.

"How was you botany exam, Suichi-chan?"

"He aced it," Hiei smirked, shoving rice into his mouth, "plus an extra thirty points for a bonus essay. As usual."

"Hiei!" Suichi elbowed him, and Hiei sniggered.

My son and son in law. My perfect little family.


	24. In the Name of the Moon

#25: In the Name of the Moon-Hiei POV-Hiei/Kurama

For all the years I had known him, I didn't understand why he didn't stop me. When he was fourteen, we made love for the first time; he let my claws sink into the delicate, white flesh that bled so quickly. I could have killed that human carcass, revealed him, captured him... But I did not. For many years, I didn't understand why he didn't threaten me, he didn't fear my exploiting him.

When I finally asked, he said

"I trusted you not to tell anyone," he shrugged, 15 years old, smiling brightly up at the moonlight.

Admittedly, I was just as foolish...for I found myself loving him back...


	25. Money

He had decided long ago that money was more important than family or love. How many groups he had seen die for the gems in their hands. How many mothers catching gold for a child tossed aside into the gutter. And if his own mother had sold him into slavery for a handful of rubies...than surely rubies were more valuable than life itself...


	26. Mother's Day

#27: Mothers Day-Kurama/Hiei

"Oh Suichi...thank you so much!"

Puzzled, Kurama cocked his head at the doorway, kissing the crown of his mother's head as he walked into the kitchen for coffee.

"SO thoughtful," his mother gushed over the phone, kissing his hand, "My lovely son."

Except, Kurama had, as per usual, given his mother a sentimental card. So what on earth was she talking about...? Cocking his head, he saw her wink, pointing at the table. He nodded, smirking and pointing upstairs. She kissed her fingers, sent them above his head in a subtle gesture.

"Hiei," Kurama grinned, clicking his door shut behind him, "what a lovely vase of violets you sent to mother!"

"Hn," Hiei shrugged, blushing hotly despite his calm lounge upon the bed, "you told me mothers like that sort of thing...and...she called me her son... Don't even think about telling her it was me!"

"Love," Kurama smiled, wrapping an arm around slim shoulders, "I hate to ruin your image, but she already knows. And she sends her thanks and," he kissed Hiei's cheek loudly, "that."

"Damn it!" Hiei groaned, hiding behind his hand, "Can we keep no secret from her?!"

"Oh Hiei...That's what moms are for..."


	27. White Hot Anger

#28: White Hot Anger-I don't like this one much...

Hiei's rage threatened to burn him alive. The things he witnessed in his childhood were things he simply could not explain. And his helplessness and anger, ultimately saved his life, and made him a warrior.


	28. Cuddling

#29: Cuddling-Hiei/Kurama

"Hiei..." Kurama smiled into that soft black hair, "Love, I have to get up now. I must go to work."

Mmm...no," the fire demon snored, burying his face in his mate's underarm, murmering cutely.

"If I don't work," the fox bit his lip to keep from laughing, "We can't pay the bills, and we'll be cold, remember?"

"I'll pay 'em," Hiei smiled, "you...warm...sleepy."

Rolling his eyes, Kurama stretched, unable to lift the weight from his chest (damn it, Hiei was too cute when he slept) to reach his phone. Maybe taking one sick day to cuddle with his mate wouldn't be a bad idea...


	29. Stay

#30: Stay-S&M, Hiei/Kurama

Kurama had been at work too much. Hiei stood at the window, arms crossed over his firm chest with a smirk on his lips; his fox was already an hour and a half late, no doubt due to overtime...again. It was about time his mate took a much needed vacation...

"Hiei?" The fire demon just cocked his head, slowly showing the thick strip of leather he held below his waist; it was a familiar piece, one that Kurama had felt more than once. It left highly interesting bruises...the thought made his skin flush.

"Strip," Hiei nodded slightly, adjusting the bed to his liking. Watching Kurama take his formal attire off was a privilege only Hiei had seen in the fox's human life; he saw every hidden scar and bruise, every imperfection that made his lover so ashamed. And every piece of ugly flesh made Hiei's cock stand up like the empire state. When his lover was naked, bent beautifully, elbows sinking into the mattress...Hiei licked his lips, hungry to renew the bruises that were healing too quickly.

"Hiei," Kurama whispered, his voice deepened with the rising youki between them, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes," Hiei pulled his arm back, "you talk too much..."

When the leather struck his backside, Kurama jerked, gritting his teeth and hissing without pulling away.

"Good fox," the fire demon purred, striking him again. Again. Until his ass bloomed cherry red, bright streaks along his back, and there was no question about who was in control.

"Aah," the yoko moaned, "please stop..."

"You don't want me to stop," smack! "It hurts you too much..."

Kurama was a sobbing mess a long while later, when the welts had begun to bleed and turned to dark bruises. Slowly, he'd raised his hands above his head, locking them behind his neck. And, with a strained voice and heaving chest, cock raised to the heavens...he'd cried out "RED" and declared the session over. For now.

Hiei held him tightly that night.


	30. Masterpiece

#31: Masterpiece-Hiei POV

When I came home from Makai, I found him in the greenhouse, just behind our home. Typical. "So," I stretched my sore muscles, leaning against the doorway, "What lovely flower are you breeding this time?"

"It is a variation on the human Deadly Nightshade," Kurama sighed, tossing his white braid over his shoulder, ever casual, "Although, with this strain, it takes longer to realize the symptoms. While normally one would notice the hallucinations, delirium, and convulsions...this beauty will kill within 18 hours without symptom. Have you ever experienced any deterioration of the nervous system?" Kurama smiled innocently, and cocked his head, "not at all pleasant."

I was suddenly all too aware not to touch anything.


	31. To Wed

32: To Wed-Hiei/Kurama

"Mother," Kurama held his hands up, blushing, "this really isn't necessary!" Shiori smiled, adjusting the tie of her sons white suit, "Of course it is, dear!" she pat his shoulders, roughly three feet taller, "The ever famous Yoko Suichi Kurama must look beautiful during his own ceremony, no?"

Sighing, Kurama fiddled with the white braid upon his shoulder, giving his mother and step father a pointed look, "If he kills you," he sighed dramatically, "You are not to blame me."

"But Kurama,"young Kokoda piped up, looking through thick curtains, "Hiei was the one who told us to make you wear white!"

"Damn him," Kurama sighed, gently taking his beaming mother's arm as she led him down the aisle.

After all...Hiei would be the one to pay during the honey moon...


	32. Aftermath

#33-Aftermath-Yusuke/Kurama

"You're an idiot!"

Kurama shrugged, sighing deeply as he peeled the bandages off, with considerable resistance.

"You knew Karasu wanted more than just a fight," Yusuke cried, "so why did you get into the ring like that?! I could have-"

"Done nothing," the kitsune shrugged, "Karasu had this planned for weeks. Had I backed down, he would have known he'd beaten me. I am injured...but aren't I always?"

"Right!" Yusuke grabbed Kurama's bleeding shoulders harder than he'd meant to, "So let me know when you're okay again so I can just let you die, okay?!"

"...Yusuke...?"

The detective sighed, pulled away just a little, stared at his own calloused palms, "Look...just...don't die over something stupid like these guys. I would never forgive myself if we lost you because of me...if I lost you..."

Softly, Kurama took his hand. There was nothing more he could say.


End file.
